Hey güera
by arsazu1985
Summary: Aunque Raven jamás admitirá su atracción por Chico Bestia, tampoco se quedará de brazos cruzados al ver que cierta chica rubia pueda quitárselo.


**Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo; esta vez con un fanfic sobre los Jóvenes Titanes; espero que les guste.**

**Una disculpa por anticipado para aquellos fans fieles a la trama lineal que se vio en Cartoon Network hace años, pero escribí la historia de esta forma para que tuviera un poco más de sentido, además de que hace años que no he visto la serie por lo que olvidé buena parte de la secuencia de la historia.**

**Una vez más, disculpen y espero que les guste.**

Raven: _Bueno… ¿y qué si ahora es una de nosotros? ¿Por qué me molesto por eso?_

La chica gótica se encontraba en la sala leyendo como siempre, o al menos lo intentaba, porque si no era porque sentía molestia por tantas cosas que rondaban por su mente, eran los ruidos constantes que hacían Chico Bestia y Cyborg al jugar sus típicos videojuegos a un lado de ella.

Chico Bestia: Viejo, no seas tramposo

Cyborg: Sólo admítelo Bestita, nunca me ganarás en este juego.

Y así fue, Cyborg le volvió a ganar y Chico Bestia volvía a hacer el clásico berrinche.

Terra: Hola chicos, ¿otra vez están jugando?

Raven: _Oh, rayos; no de nuevo ella._

Terra llevaba pocos días de haberse unido al equipo, todos habían aceptado el tenerla como nueva titán, pero había algo que a Raven no le gustaba aún en ella.

Terra: ¿Puedo intentarlo ahora?

CB: Si quieres, pero ten cuidado, es muy tramposo

Cyborg: Pretextos típicos de un mal perdedor.

Pero resultó lo contrario, Terra no sólo venció a Cyborg, lo humilló; y aunque le pidió la revancha en 5 veces, nunca le pudo ganar; ahora Cyborg era el del berrinche y prefirió irse a su habitación derrotado y resignado.

Mientras que Chico Bestia de nuevo veía a Terra con ojos embobados, y clásicos corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor; él se transformó en un gatito y se sentó en el regazo de Terra, mientras ella lo acariciaba y él en respuesta ronroneaba.

Esa imagen comenzó a molestar a la chica gótica quien tuvo que soportar toda la escena desde el principio; pero ¿por qué le molestaba?, después de todo CB podía estar con quien quisiera

_¿Estás segura de eso?_, dijo una voz interna de Raven

Raven: _¿otra vez tú? Creí que ya me dejarías en paz_

Voz interna: _Sabes que cada vez que ellos dos estén juntos, siempre me escucharás, tú ya sabes quién soy pero no te atreves a admitir que existo en ti_. _De hecho, ya existía desde mucho antes de que ella apareciera pero ahora que vive aquí, yo estoy más viva que nunca._

Raven: _Ya cállate, no puedo creer que otra vez esté teniendo esta charla contigo, ¿y qué si tú eres otra de mis sentimientos? ¿No tienes a alguien más a quién molestar, Celos?_

Celos: _¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin te dignas llamarme por mi nombre; pero ¿qué más esperabas? Él siempre se acercaba a ti para hacerte reír, levantarte el ánimo o al menos sacarte una sonrisa pero tú siempre le decías cosas como: Déjame sola, estoy ocupada, no eres gracioso._

Raven debía admitir que eso era verdad; aunque CB era muy molesto la mayoría del tiempo, había momentos en el que él demostraba que era una persona única y considerada; como cuando fue hablar con ella para consolarla; en ese momento ella se había sentido muy arrepentida de sí misma por haber caído en las mentiras de Malchior; de quien menos hubiera esperado la primera muestra de solidaridad y consuelo era CB pero él llego y le demostró que ella nunca estaría sola en verdad sin importar las adversidades que le sucedieran.

_Celos: Tú sabes que desde ese momento sentiste algo diferente por él, lo viste con otros ojos, te sentiste consolada, feliz, comprendida, querida; pero ahora desde que ella llegó aquí CB pasa mucho tiempo con ella y aprovecha cada instante para hacer lo mismo que hacía contigo; estar a su lado todo el tiempo, contarle chistes, hacerla reír. ¿En verdad no te molesta eso?_

Mientras ahora, Raven seguía viendo que Terra aún acariciaba el lomo de CB transformado en gato y éste ronroneaba de placer; ese simple sonido sonaba como un taladro de dentista en los oídos de Raven; era verdad, ya no podía ocultarlo, sentía celos por Terra ahora que era el centro de atención de CB, pero ¿cómo le haría para separarlos siquiera por un rato?

_**Hey güera,**_

_**como te vuelva a ver de mariposa rondándolo,**_

_**hey güera,**_

_**ten cuidado porque voy y te armo un escándalo**_

_**no te atrevas a insinuarte ni de broma**_

_**te lo advierto punto en boca**_

_**o te monto la de troya**_

Raven ya no podía un segundo más viéndolos juntos, así que se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que ideaba algún plan para hacerle notar a CB que ella aún existía; era increíble cómo hasta hace unos meses ella no soportaba que se le acercara y ahora, de saber que él se desvivía por alguien más, habría hecho varios esfuerzos por aceptarlo y tener siempre su compañía; le parecía intolerable la idea de que ahora esa tipa rubia súper delgada fuera capaz de quitárselo para siempre.

_**Hey güera,**_

_**sé que sueñas morder su corazón tierno arándano**_

_**despierta,**_

_**nunca permitiré que vengas aquí a robármelo**_

_**peleando como gata boca arriba**_

_**mientras que me quede vida**_

_**nadie nadie me lo quita**_

_**Me siento loca por él**_

_**estoy tan loca por él**_

_**que soy capaz de morder para defender su amor**_

_**me siento loca por él**_

_**loca tan loca por él**_

_**que no me importa poner la carne en el asador**_

Se encerró en su habitación; de tanto pensar se sintió cansada y se quedó dormida; el dormir no le ayudó a sentirse más tranquila; había soñado que Terra y CB estaban organizando su boda y estaban mandando las invitaciones.

CB: Listo cariño, creo que con estas ya son las últimas, espero que no me falte nadie; aquí están las de Cyborg, Starfire y Robin.

Terra: Oye, pero ¿no crees que olvidas a alguien más?

CB: No, no lo creo, a ver déjame recordar; aquí tengo las de Jinx, Más y Menos, Aqualad…

Y mientras seguía diciendo varios nombres, Raven se le ponía enfrente y le gritaba que ella era quien faltaba pero era inútil, nadie la veía ni la escuchaba.

CB: Ah, ya recordé quien falta, tenías razón, sí faltaba alguien

Raven entonces se tranquilizó, sabiendo que CB no la había olvidado

CB: Haré otra para Cedita, Starfire se enojará conmigo si no lo invito también

Raven sentía que iba a explotar de la ira

Raven: (Súper molesta) ¿CEDITA? ¿ES EN SERIO?; FALTO YO IDIOTA, YO; RAVEN, RAVEN, RAVEN

CB: Raven, Raven, Raven

Entonces ella despertó de su pesadilla, CB estaba afuera tocando su puerta

CB: Raven, ¿estás despierta? Los chicos decidimos ir a salir a la ciudad a pasear y hacer unas compras ¿no quieres venir?

Raven no se sentía de humor para salir y menos si Terra también iría pero entonces pensó que quizá en el trayecto se le ocurriría algo para molestarla y apartarla de CB y aparte de que si no iba, Terra se quedaría a solas todo el trayecto con él y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Raven: Está bien, ya voy.

Cuando salió, vio que los demás ya la esperaban para salir; vio claramente como Terra tenía tomado del brazo a CB y eso hizo que la furia felina dentro de ella volviera a rugir pero tuvo que guardar la apariencia.

_**Hey güera,**_

_**ni te acerques porque te corto el pelo**_

_**en un dos por tres**_

Cuando llegaron a una gran plaza comercial, los chicos comenzaron a ver varios puestos diferentes mientras que las chicas entraron a varias tiendas de ropa y zapatos; la verdad es que Raven sólo iba con Starfire y con Terra para vigilar a ella última y porque no quería que los demás vieran que no le interesaba este paseo.

Mientras que las chicas estaban en unos probadores, Starfire dijo un poco preocupada:

Starfire: Alguien que me ayude por favor, no me cierra bien este vestido.

Terra quien estaba más cerca salió en su ayuda y Raven vio aquí una oportunidad para hacerle una mala jugada

_**hey güera,**_

_**no me gusta perder**_

_**y si es preciso pelearé**_

_**puede ser que sea celosa y posesiva**_

_**pero mientras tenga vida**_

_**nadie nadie me lo quita**_

Después de haber hecho su plan, salió de la tienda sin haber comprado nada; encontró a CB y Cyborg viendo la vitrina de una tienda de videojuegos, lo que estaban viendo parecía como si hubieran encontrado el Santo Grial.

CB: Viejo, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

Cyborg: Por supuesto bestita, es la edición especial del nuevo videojuego de Gears of Duty; con más de 100 misiones extra disponibles en línea además de un paquete de más de 50 armas para desbloquear gratis y aparte viene con la membresía para unirse al club del videojuego, y como otro regalo extra, una playera conmemorativa.

CB: Es más que precioso pero, ¿ya viste bien el precio? Nos tomará semanas juntar el dinero y para entonces ya no lo encontraremos en ningún otro lado, ni siquiera en internet y si lo encontráramos ahí lo más seguro es que lo vendan más caro que en las tiendas.

Cyborg y CB se fueron de la tienda cabizbajos mientras que Raven sin proponérselo, había encontrado la oportunidad de llamar la atención de CB; algunos minutos después, Raven salía de la tienda con un paquete envuelto para regalo dentro de una bolsa, se acercó con sigilo a CB aprovechando que Terra aún no volvía de la tienda de ropa y le habló.

Raven: Oye… Chico Bestia…

CB: Sí, ¿qué pasa Raven?

Raven: Este… es que… quisiera hablar contigo a solas un rato

CB: Está bien, vamos

Ambos se apartaron un poco del grupo y Raven le entregó el regalo, se sentía algo nerviosa por dentro.

Raven: Toma, esto es para ti… Sé que aún falta para tu cumpleaños pero quería aprovechar este viaje y darte este regalo

CB le sorprendió un poco este gesto suyo y lo abrió; cuando vio lo que era, no pudo evitar gritar por la emoción; era el mismo videojuego que había visto hace rato; a Raven le costó buena parte de sus ahorros pero con tal de hacer feliz a su chico bestia haría cualquier cosa.

CB: ¡WOW! ¿ES EN SERIO? NO LO PUEDO CREER, MUCHAS GRACIAS

Y de forma inesperada, CB le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla; Raven se quedó estática de la sorpresa pero la fiera que hace horas rugía dentro de ella ahora ronroneaba de felicidad.

Raven: Bueno… no es para tanto, te escuché hablar con Cyborg sobre el juego y pues… se notaba que en verdad lo querías y… bueno…

CB: Este es el mejor regalo que me han dado, te debo un favor muy grande Raven

Fue con esas palabras que Raven decidió aprovechar el momento

Raven: ¿Y por qué no empiezas a compensarlo ahora? Empiezo a tener algo de hambre, ¿no quieres venir a comer conmigo?

CB: Bueno, está bien? Pero ¿y los demás?

Raven: No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien.

Y ambos se dispusieron a comer juntos, durante el trayecto Raven tomó la mano de CB y se sintió muy feliz por dentro, pero no pudo evitar sentir que se ruborizaba un poco

CB: ¿Estás bien Raven? Noto tu rostro un poco rojo

Raven: (nerviosa) ¿Qué? No…no te preocupes… estoy bien, gracias

De repente se escuchó un poco a lo lejos, la alarma contra robos de una tienda, la alarma provenía de la tienda de ropa de donde apenas Terra estaba saliendo de comprar; pero sucede que los guardias de seguridad la habían retenido porque creyeron que se estaba robando algo aunque no era así; Raven había ocultado dentro su ropa algunas etiquetas de seguridad y por eso había sonado la alarma.

Sí, había sido una jugada sucia por parte de ella, pero Raven se sentía satisfecha porque por fin tendría un rato a solas con CB, con su Chico Bestia.

Voz interna de Raven: _Muy bien hecho, así aprenderá con quién se mete. De ahora en adelante, debes defender y cuidar lo tuyo Raven._

E imaginando el momento vergonzoso que en este momento Terra estaría pasando, Raven sonrió ligeramente sabiendo que al final, este round lo había ganado ella.

_**Sé que estoy loca lo sé**_

_**loca tan loca por él**_

_**que soy capaz de morder **_

_**para defender su amor**_

_**Me siento loca por él**_

_**loca tan loca por él**_

_**que no me importa poner **_

_**el alma en el asador**_

**Sé que esta actitud es extraña y distinta a la Raven que vimos en Teen Titans y que ella no es propensa a demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos pero, en mi opinión me hubiera gustado ver una batalla de celos entre Terra y Raven por Chico Bestia.**

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia, buen día a todos y saludos. Comenten si gustan para decir si les gustó o no o alguna sugerencia si quieren que continúe con esta trama.**


End file.
